Tiergan Wolf
by JessiViliulfo
Summary: The milky light from the moon pours out over the blue mountain tops... In the distance a dark image covers the ground. Sharp rain pierces through the mud stained fur as the image begins to move. "Arngh..." Clumps of earth becoming saturated fall away revealing white fur in the moon light. The white wolf lifts herself up... Rated M for blood and violent fighting in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Tiergan Wolf**

**Chapter One: Secrets No More**

(evil laughing)

Spirit... Do you really think I don't know your secret? I stared dead at her with all eyes in the cold night on me. Oh... does your pack not know either? "Spirit, what is she talking about?" asked a pup. My eyes move to the ground. I can feel my blood boil in side my veins. My teeth baring slowly. Returning my crossly glare, "No... no... my pack does not know... and you know that." "Well, well... let me do the honors." I turn and for a brief moment look up at the moon and sigh looking back at her. With a satisfied grin on her face she turns to my pack to reveal what I have kept to myself for so long.

"Spirit is not truly one of us! She has not always been what she seems... (smiling) This is not her true form." What are you talking about?!" yells and adult. At this point my head and my tail are passive. I just want to absorb into the ground below me. Surrounded by my pack I look up, all eyes on me... (sigh) "I was once... " "HUMAN!, yells Alicia. I hear my packs surprised voices... "What? How? She couldn't be... What? Spirit? Alicia's lying... grrr...," Their confused words tormented my ears.

Silence fell over us all as our she alpha approached me. I'm unable to make eye contact. My tail tucks to my belly and my ears fall back. "Akkuna... I... I'm sorry..." Looking up at her I see the anger in her eyes. "Spirit! You're a HUAMN!? A lycan?!" "No, no I'm not!" "Then what are you!?" "I'm... I was... grrrrr..." I begin to feel my blood boil again. My teeth drooling... "I'M A WOLF!" and with that I run past her deeper into the forest. I feel my heavy paws beat the earth with no mercy. I finally stopped after I reached the place my pack called Deep Meadows. I stood there looking into the open sky at the dark clouds and glittering stars. For a brief moment I feel a smile come up from deep inside myself. I walk through the tall grasses and smell rains in the distance. At the other end of the field lays and old rusted Ford truck. Time has taken its toll on the old clunker. Jumping into the cab I stretched out onto the tattered leather seats. I can still make out the faded scents of the humans whom once sat in these very spots. I close my eyes and dream... dream of them... of humans.

Waking up to the sound of padding through the grass I remain calm. Ears perked and focused, my eyes peer through the shatters of where the wind shield use to be in the old truck. In the distance I see two figures in bright orange walking effortlessly in the grass. "Humans, of course, not making any effort to keep themselves unknown," I think while rolling my eyes. Scents of fresh blood saturates my nostrils. Taking it in with a grin. Clearly their hunt was successful. A fresh deer has been killed and the humans are dragging the carcus behind them. Only after they have passed, leaving their orange no longer visible, do I emerge from my sanctuary. Turning North I head back to my pack's territory as the humans continue South. Not in a hurry, I take my time through the woods and pass the river beyond Rush Mountain Pass. "The high mountain is quite soothing to the eye," I think with a grin.

Descending down the mountain I can see my pack feasting on a fresh elk kill. I always enjoyed a good hunt. Due to my well coordinated hunting skills I have always been placed second in command during a hunt. "Well, here I am." I tell myself. Taking a deep breath, and releasing it, I relax my head and tail to neutral. "Spirit?... SPIRIT!" Smiles all around ,I feel a sense of relief, as I'm greeted with wags and howls. Our reunion doesn't last long. Silence falls all around us as Akkuna emerges from the den. This time making eye contact with her, I await my fate.

"Spirit, come with me." she commands. "No." I say... "Excuse me?" "No, Akkuna. Whatever you have to say to me you can say here in front of the entire pack." For a moment she seems almost as stunned as I am that an omega, as myself, would disrespect and alpha in such a way. "Very well then Spirit. I spoke with Alicia after you "fled" from me. Its no wonder you are so large for a she wolf, even if you were a male your size would be questionable. You "were" human... at one time." Like a fledgling caught by a snake I can not escape her this time. "Yes... yes, I was. I walked on two instead of four. I rode their metal beasts instead of the wind. My food cooked instead of fresh from the lands. I WAS a human, but not anymore... I AM a wolf Akkuna. I am the same person, er... wolf, that you all have always known. What is it you want from me? You already know my story. What more do you want!"

I now stand tall with my tail slightly raised and my fur puffing up slowly, eyes locked on Opal. "FINE! I was human... and one night while hunting white tail deer in lands the humans call West Virginia I was attacked... I was attacked by a wolf. I don't know if it was a werewolf, a lycan, or what! I'm not able to change to my human form at free will and I don't transform during a full moon, so I don't know what it was. All I know is that I was sitting in my tree stand with my rifle and suddenly what I thought was a large dog, started up the ladder. When I awoke the next day the sun was up and I laid naked in the leaves. I got up and fell over unable to move. The pain was down my back and in my head. All my contents from the day before returned from my stomach. Certain that death was upon me I lay back down and waited for life to pass from me. To my surprise I awoke a second time. Getting up I relized something was different. My senses were elaborate and I felt perfectly fine. As I stood up I realized I was no longer... no longer a human..."

"Akkuna please... I beg your forgiveness. I know we are a pack and we are foe to the human kind, but I am not your enemy. I... I am your pack mate... your family. " My fur and tail now gentle I lick her chin in submission and step back. Her glare does not change. I just stand there and after what seems like time enough for a hundred full moons to have passed she speaks. "Spirit... humans are not allowed among us. What we see here now is not your true form. I must ask you to leave our lands." "Akkuna no!" my pack mates exclaim. "Akkuna please reconsider!" "SILENCE! All of you!... It seems our pack has come to an intermission." Jumping atop of the old log that hovers above the den's entrance Opal stares down on the entire pack. All I can do is glare up at her. "Spirit, you are exiled. Anyone who wishes to follow Spirit has my leave to go. You are never to return to these lands. Humans are not welcome here. All those who wish to stay return to the feast!" With that Opal appointed two guards to escort me and the five others that chose to accompany me. They forced us West of the pack's boarders. "Spirit, we truly are sorry" the guards said. Offering them a weak smile weak I turn to my new pack...


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%; text-align: center;"A NEW BEGINING/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Sitting by Boar River I looked over at the others. They are so exhausted and weak. Food had been scarce on our journey. I especially felt sorry for Shaylee and her pup Kamota. Kamota is seven months old, so he is old enough to understand the harsh ways of our world, but he is still so young to handle it on his own./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Suddenly a familiar smell fills my nose. I look to my right across the river. My eyes fixing on a large black berry bush. The aroma was over whelming. "Spirit what is it?" Talen asked. Talen is a large black male. Hes very soft hearted, but aggressive too. "Catch the wind. What do you smell?" He sniffs the air and realizes... its wild boar. "Maybe the pack won't go hungry after all" he says. I smile and look on. "We have to find a way to cross. Our new home is beyond this river anyway."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;" At mid day I awoke everyone and we began heading up river in an effort to find a crossing. After about five miles I began to hear a rumble. "Wow! Grumby is that your stomach?" I look back to see Talen tormenting Grumby about food. Grumby is a young male with a redish brown colored coat. He is slightly over weight and enjoys a nice fresh kill better than anything else. Not in the least bit shy he is a fearless wolf and a perfect guard. "Talen!" I scold him. " C'mon guys its a water fall! We can cross at the top," I yell./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Continuing on our way we reach the bottom of the falls. The water rolls and roars like thunder. As evetyone else stops for a well deserved rest I trot over to where the water is breaking against the rocks. Sitting there, the cool mist created by the collision of water and stone cools my face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;"*Talen takes notice of me and my beauty* /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;" "Spirit?", he asks. "Oh yes, what is it Talen?" "Your fur... its... well I can see so many light colors in it."" Oh... ya. Its different, I know. Its an opal color. I'm not sure why it changes like this. It always has an opal tone to it, but no one every notices it unless I'm out in the rain." "Well... its beautiful"... he says with a smug smile. Happy, but unsure of how to feel or respond I stand up quickly and announce it is time to cross the river./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Grumby runs ahead of us all since he is eager to simply play in the calm pool of water that lays just to the other side of the river. I run ahead of him and cut him off with a scold. "Grumby! NO! Grumby, you can't just run ahead of us. Its not safe." "You can't tell me what to do SPIRIT! You aren't our leader, so back off!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Everyone stops and stares at him. "Grumby, I... your right. I'm not YOUR leader... but I AM leading this pack, so if you plan on eating with us I suggest you do as I tell you." With that his attitude becomes less defensive. "Spirit, I've got this", Talen says as he starts to cross. I signal Grumby to follow. Katoma next then Shaylee and me tailing. "Mom, I'm awful hungry" Katoma mumbles. "I know my dear, we will find food soon." My heart sinks as I think of the poor hungry pup. I've gone from omega to alpha over night and couldn't even remember to feed my pack. Its just been all the stress I suppose, but its no excuse, I've have four other lives to think about from now on./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;" We cross with no complications. Grumby, after asking for my permission, gos with Katoma to play in the calm pool of water he had so eagerly been waiting for. Shaylee lays with me and Talen to discuss our pack's future. "Well, what do you guys think?" I ask. Shaylee looks at me with a gently stare and says, "Spirit, you have my loyalties. I will follow you where ever you may take us. You are a good wolf and have been a great leader thus far". My heart stops and thuds in my chest. "Thank you", I reply openly. Talen? I look at him. "The same for me Spirit... but... where are we going?" I raise an eye brow and begin to think. I hadn't actually thought about "where" we were headed. None of our kind had ever passed the river before. "Talen, I... we are going home. To our new home, where ever that may be. We'll continue Southeast past The Land of the Boars. I hear there are high mountains there where few have gone. Maybe we can find unclaimed lands to call our own." "I'd like that" he says with a smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;" "I'm hungry Mooooom!" Katoma complains to his mother. "Ok my Dear, I know" Shaylee responds. She stands up and heads off a little ways. Pups are not use to going without food for so long. We adults can go about two weeks without food. "Grumby I'm sure would like to eat too," I say out loud. "Talen, we should eat and then rest here until morning."He nods before trotting off to see what he can find. "Grumby! You stay here with Katoma" I command. "Maybe the two of you can practice hunting beetles or dragon flys." "Ok," they both reply. Not that Grumby would need to start at that level. He could surely at least capture a small bird or mammal. Atleast for now it will entertain Katoma. Staring up at the top of the water fall I quickly tred over looking for a way up. From such a scale I can get a better view of the lands around us./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Once atop the cliff I'm well about twenty five feet above my pack. "Its so beautiful," I think to myself as I find myself again lost in the wonders of this world. Peering over to my left I sigh in the direction of our native pack lands. My mind begins to pour out old memories... memories of our old pack... and how I came to be part of it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;" I remember when I first awoke in the forest all alone. Warm and disorientated, I stood up only to realize I was about two feet shorter. Everything around me was hypersensitive. Smells, noises, movements, all caught my attention. Dropping my head, in hopes of smothering the dullness it felt, I saw two white furry feet. Alarmed, I jumped back and stumbled to the ground near a skinny black walnut tree. I hugged the tree and viciously worked my way up its trunk. Only after I managed to stand on two legs was I able to give myself a full look over. Fur everywhere! White glossy fur! I was a wolf! I couldn't believe it. My eyes swelled with tears. "How? Why? What?... What happened!?" No one and nothing was there to answer me. I sat there for hours allowing my mind to race in every effort to straighten things out. "Am I dreaming? Yes, that must be it! I'm just dreaming... I will wake up soon. " But soon never came.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" "SPIRIT! Where are you?!" My memories dissipate and the present rushes back at me. Looking down over the cliffs of the water fall and see my pack tracking my scent. Shaylee calls to me again. " I'm up here!", I howl to them. In front of them lays some sort of animal I can't quite see due to Grumby standing in the way. Shaylee must have been successful. Feeling a little guilty for day dreaming instead of hunting I howl for them to start without me. Normally as their proclaimed leader I would have first rations, but for my lack in the matter, I decide to let them go first. Seeing the sun begin to race me down the cliffs I head down to meet the pack for supper, but not before looking back once more. "Oh... to be human again.. Or... No, this is who I am now. This is who I've always been."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" align="center" /p 


End file.
